


No Escape

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Living life on the run isn't that easy, especially when your enemies are the world emissaries themselves, all of whom want you dead, no matter what. Fortunately, there are people who are willing to go to Hell and back for your sake.





	1. Prologue: Tainted Blood

3rd person POV

Ace opened his eyes. Blinking, he adjusted to the light and looked around the van that he and his companions lived in.

He looked up, and found himself staring in his brother's eyes. Sabo was lively, like he always was. Ace himself didn't share his liveliness. He tried to get back to sleep, but Sabo wasn't having any of it.

"Breakfast is ready." Sabo said firmly with that pleasant voice of his

Groaning, Ace got up. He got dressed quickly and went into a room that served as a kitchen. Sabo's dad was rich, so even this van had multiple rooms: a kitchen, a bathroom, a lounge and two bedrooms, each equipped with three beds. The lounge had a TV and a radio, as well as two spare couches in case of emergency.

This was the van they used to keep away from authorities. The TV and the radio were to keep in touch with the news and plan their escape routes accordingly. 

Haruta, Koala, Law and Bepo were already in there when Ace and Sabo came in. Silently, the two 'brothers' joined them at the table. While they weren't actually brothers, they were close like the real brothers would be.

"Robin, Shachi and Penguin have gone out to get supplies. They'll be back soon." Haruta informed

"How soon?" Sabo fixed him with a serious look "We need to leave fast, otherwise....."

"....the government agents will catch up to us." Haruta finished, his eyes somber "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in a jiffy."

"Good." Sabo sat on the couch, forcing Ace to sit beside him

Immediately, as if they were given some sort of signal, everyone began to wolf down their food like wild animals. Everyone except Ace, who wasn't as hungry as he usually was for a change. His appetite wasn't as insatiable as it usually was. This worried Sabo. When the breakfast was finished, the two brothers retired to their shared room, while the others watched them with concerned expression.

"He still has his guilt complex." Haruta stated, turning on the TV

"The search for the target hit a dead end." the speaker was saying "The World Government are thinking of seeking assistance from Admiral Akainu...."

Haruta and everyone else in the room froze. If the World Government sends out Akainu.....

"Then he can kiss his chances of survival goodbye." Koala verbalized what everyone else was thinking

Akainu was the top agent of the World Government, and adept at various fighting styles and techniques. He was the kind of man who got the job done, no matter what it took, or what it cost. And this time, it could very well cost one of the lives they promised to protect.

-x-

Sabo, Ace, Koala, Robin, Law, Penguin, Shachi and Bepo had gathered on an abandoned clearing. Law brought a scalpel, and they used it to create wounds on their hands, before placing those hands against one another so that their blood could mix.

"With this, we swear to protect one another, no matter what situation may arise. If one of us needs it, the rest will give him or her back-up in any way they could." Sabo recited

-x-

"We'll have to resort to desperate measures." Koala said firmly

She sifted through some magazines until she found what she was looking for. The showed her findings to others. Everyone nodded

"Do you think he'll agree to this?" Haruta asked

"He has to." Law reasoned "The alternative is worse."

"Besides, if he resist, we'll drag him there kicking and screaming and force him to do it." Koala crossed her arms "Such was our wow from four years ago."

Sabo came downstairs, alone, and Koala showed him the same article she had shown others. Sabo also agreed. He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.

The van made a pitstop in the next big city. The Government named it Loguetown for some reason. It was a place where notorious criminal, Gol D. Roger, was executed. Akainu was obsessed with putting an end to his bloodline ever since then. No one knew where Roger's child was. No one except Sabo and his circle of trusted companions, and Sabo, as well as everyone else, intended to keep it that way. It was one of the reasons they made that wow in the first place.

Upon their arrival into the city, It was decided that only Ace, Sabo and Penguin would go, so that they don't draw too much attention. Soon, the three were standing in front of the hairdresser's

"Let's go." Sabo said

He opened the door and entered, sitting down on a seat. Ace was in the middle, flanked by both Penguin and Sabo.

Soon, a woman stepped in and smiled at them. Sabo stood up and shook her hand. Her smile widened

"My name is Mei." the woman introduced herself "What can I do for you?"

"I think that blonde would fit." Penguin commented, all the while playing with Ace's tresses "What do you think, Sabo?"

"Sounds good." Sabo grinned, observing the duo "Then we'll be like triplets!"

"Indeed." Penguin removed his hat to uncover his short blonde hair

Ace scowled, but Sabo patted him on the back, still wearing that bright smile of his.

"It'll be all right." he spoke in a soothing voice

"We ran out of some things." Mei said "I am going out to get them. We can begin once I get back."

She quickly left, leaving the three boys alone in there.

"We're doing this for you, you know." Sabo sighed "If Akainu finds out the truth, he'll...."

"What can he do anyway?" 

"He can destroy you." Sabo said seriously "I know him. There will be nothing left to bury once he is done with you."

Both Penguin and Ace shuddered at the image

"And in the end, the only way around it is to make sure he can't recognize you." Sabo concluded "You need to do this. And if you won't do it for yourself, then do it for us."

Ten more minutes passed, before Mei returned and got to work. And this time, he didn't resist.

-1st person POV-

When the three of us stepped into the van, everyone breathed out collective sighs of relief. Soon. the van was moving again. They must have doubted that the other two could have convinced me. They had to pull that card, didn't they?

"Anyone up for a card game?" Sabo asked

Everyone agreed. 

I knew that they were doing this for me, to distract me. I was the one with the cursed blood of Gol D. Roger in my veins. I was the one Akainu was after. But it shouldn't be their problem. My grouchy persona was all an act, to make sure they don't get too close to me. To make sure I was not the cause of their pain. Or worse, their deaths.

But somehow, they were drawn to me anyway. Or they were drawn to Sabo, who always kept my best interests at heart.

But they were mistaken, all of them were. They weren't supposed to care for me, a devil's child.

-x-

Sabo and I were in my room. I was lying on the bed, my back uncovered, and he was giving me a massage. My back usually stiffened once I was in this mood, and Sabo helped me relax by letting my muscles loosen.

"Here is your order, Mr. Grumpy." Koala teased as she brought in a jug of milk and several small cakes "Enjoy! Oh, and thought you'd want to know, there are still things to do before we complete your new look!"

She left the room and shut the door behind her. I groaned and Sabo chuckled

"She means well." Sabo turned to look at me "We all do."


	2. Our personal Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are they doing this? They shouldn't be doing this. I am a demon with cursed blood flowing through my body. I am a Destroyer, and I will destroy them too.

-1st person POV-

The van moved though deep snow. We placed special tires on the wheels so we'd be able to do so. We needed to find a way to leave the country. An aeroplane or a boat would suffice. We were all aware that there won't be a safe place for us as long as the World Government stands, but we could find a place where we'd be able to lay low while we concentrated all of our efforts towards toppling the World Government.

Our van was stopped by the Government agents, presumably to check our cargo to find out if we had anything illegal or not. However, we all knew that what they were really after was Gol D. Roger's son. Well, they would never find him. We'll make sure of that. I grinned at the thought. Then they started observing Ace far too closely, Sensing the danger, Law interfered.

"Hey, government agents!" he called out "I was born in White City, Flevance."

This information sent the government into a mad frenzy to leave, forcing them to abandon their search. Instead, they simply let us pass. I sighed in relief

"Nice." i gave Law thumbs-up

"I try my best." he replied

His voice had a bitter undertone to it. His family and friends were all killed because the Government were afraid they'll infect the populace. It was a false assumption. It was no doubt why he was helping us. The Government took away what he loved most, so he was getting even by denying them the one thing they wanted the most.

Our motives differed, but we all had a common cause.

I turned on the TV.

-3rd person POV-

"Marshall D. Teach was released from the prison on parole." the speaker said "Now onto the weather."

Everyone present felt their blood run cold. Marshall D. Teach was the reason the Government knew that Gol D. Roger's child was still alive. Worse, he knew who the child was. No doubt the Government would demand that information from him in exchange for being released

"I am gonna kill the bastard." Law clenched his fist

He turned to look at Ace and the rest of the group.

"Just say the word and I'll kill him. He won't know what hit him." he added

"No." Sabo said firmly "We'll kill him all right, but we'll do it together."

-x

"Zehahaha." Marshall D. Teach laughed

He only needed to tell the truth at the upcoming hearing. Then he'll have freedom. 

A young boy stepped forward in front of him

"Excuse me, sir, but my father wants to talk to you." 

"And you would be?"

"Sabo. Outlook Sabo."

Marshall D. Teach recognized the name. The Outlook family held much sway within the World Government. He allowed Sabo to lead him. They arrived at the clearing and Teach looked around

"Where is your father?" 

"I am afraid his father isn't here." a voice whispered in his ear "Boo."

And Law ran a knife through Marshall D. Teach's chest.

Ace and Haruta then stepped out and the corpse was cremated. After the job was done, Ace, Haruta, Law and Sabo returned to the van and got moving once more.


	3. Shiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old desires resurface as the group meets a man who harbored a crush on Roger.

-3rd person POV-

Shiki went out for another stroll. He was quite aware that he was not well-liked by his neighbors, and he didn't care much about that. No, what was truly important to him was his Gol D. Roger memorabilia. This was the main reason why he was disliked in this district. Many deemed his obsession with the top dog among the gang leaders unnatural and twisted. He scoffed at those notions. What would they know anyway?

He was snapped out of his musings when he collided with a young boy. He opened his mouth to retort, but then he froze. This boy had the same silver-grey eyes that Roger did. He frowned. This couldn't be right. Roger was a dominant man, so it was a given that his genes would be dominant as well. Meaning that any child of his should have black hair. Yet, this boy had blond hair. 

Several more kids appeared, all of them glaring at Shiki. He knew that this would be impossible, but he had to be sure. If this was really the child of his idol, he felt a personal obligation to keep him safe. 

"Why don't you kids stay at my place?" he offered

They agreed reluctantly.

1st person POV

Shiki had prepared dinner. However, his gaze never strayed from Ace, which unnerved us.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed "He is not an object you could stare at as you please?"

"What is your name?" Shiki asked in response

"Sabo. Ace....he is my sworn brother. There was another one, who died so we can escape. I will not let his sacrifice be in vain."

"Can we talk in private?" Shiki requested

I was reluctant, however, it didn't hurt to hear him out. We moved into an adjacent room.

"Tell me....is that boy really the son of Roger?" Shiki closed the door behind us

I hesitated. Should I tell or not to tell?

"You see, I knew Roger personally. I had a bit of fan crush on him. Still do, actually." Shiki admitted "If that boy is really Roger's son, I feel obligated to help him, so I need to know all the details."

"Yes....." I finally said "The World Government is hunting him down, so we're on the run. You're probably wondering why his hair is blond. We dyed it as precaution. This way we cam pass him off as my twin and no one will suspect anything."

"I see." Shiki snapped his fingers and several wild animals, from lions to panthers, entered the room "These are my pets. I trained them to kill anyone that I tell them to kill. They won't attack any of you, don't worry. I can offer you protection until you figure out how to."

I allowed myself to sigh in relief


End file.
